Dual Sword Phantom Slayer
|altername = *Phantom Slayer *極道滅殺 *듀얼소드 팬텀 슬레이어 *【弑神】双剑 |type = Melee |source = Premium Top 50 Decoder |price = $0 |zombiez = 28 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = |damageC = |rateoffire = *Medium *Very High *Very High |weightloaded = -4% |knockback = Very Low |stun = High |addon = |used = Human |variant = |system = dualsword |game = CSO }} Dual Sword Phantom Slayer is a grade melee weapon in the Transcendence Series. Overview :This weapon can be obtained from Premium Top 50 Decoder. These dual swords were infused with the absolute power of the gatekeepers of heaven and hell in order to destroy the corruptive evil that blights the world. If the special trigger conditions are met, the feast unfolds. Advantages *High stun power (A mode) *Very high damage in all modes *Can kill multiple enemies at once *Secondary fire has the highest ROF of all melee weapons *Far attack range in special mode *Lighter than regular melee Disadvantages *Obtainable only during the event period *No knockback power *Still can be outclassed with Blade Runebreaker's charged mode Release date *South Korea: 21 September 2017. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 26 September 2017. *China: 27 September 2017. *Japan: 27 September 2017. *Indonesia: 6 December 2017. *CSN:Z: 9 May 2018. Tips ; Overall * To activate the "special attack", the wielder must combine its attack in the right order which is > > > > click. **The maximum range of the special mode can reach is 5 meters * Since this weapon doesn't have or has very little knockback power, be careful while using it. * The blue sword (A mode) does 2 stab which have great stun power and deals very high damage on the second stab. The yellow sword (B mode) does 4 slashes in a quick succession but has low stun power, the last slash deals the higher damage. * This weapon is overpowered in a match of Knife Battle Team Deathmatch or Original, can easily kill opponents without much effort, especially when using the special attack. ; Zombie Hero * The special mode last for 10 seconds, a great opportunity to kill zombies while it's active. Combine it with Deadly Shot for a devastating output. * Never face a Heavy zombie alone while using the swords, considering it has a really decent stun reduction as his passive skill. * Use A mode when facing a horde of zombies, as it has high stun power, long attack range and can hit multiple zombies at once. * There is a slight delay after using both modes. ** Even in special mode, there are delays too. It is when activating the Sword Feast and after the Sword Feast ends. ** To eliminate these delays, emote cancelling (J+3, hold left or right click) can be used, or quickswitching (Q twice). Whichever is faster depends on the user. ; Zombie Scenario * Use its special mode to clear out hordes of zombies. * This weapon is a great barrier-breaker. It deals great amount of damage using any of its three modes. * There is a bug where the user can spam its attacks rapidly, by holding the respective mouse button and pressing F2 rapidly in buyzones. This bug also happens with Warhammer Storm Giant. * This weapon has the greatest DPS against bosses out of any currently-released weapon. The second stab of A mode is capable of reaching upwards of 600,000 damage, with a critical hit to a boss's weak point. Oberon's Horns are recommended. Using the above F2 trick, its DPS nearly doubles. Users Counter-terrorist: * May : Seen in posters. Gallery Phantom Slayer= File:Dualsword_slash_viewmodel.png|Slash view model File:Dualsword_stab_viewmodel.png|Stab view model File:Dualsword_special_viewmodel.png|Special skill view model 201802071223553e8bde98.png|World Model Buffsword mei.png|HD Mei with Phantom Slayer File:Dualsword_mei.png|Ditto fea6f3b6-d265-4519-9088-a342e5950c3e.png|Ditto, TW/ HK Version buffsword korea.jpg|Korea poster 201709261301014df475f9.jpg|TW/ HK Poster File:Dualsword idn.jpg|Indonesia Poster 2017_1010_1942_43_0.jpg|Obtained from Premium Top 50 Decoder File:Dualsword_hud.png|HUD icon 2017_1211_1402_22_0.jpg|In-Game Screenshot 2017_1211_1311_46_0.jpg|Ditto, Sword Feast A mode.jpg|A Mode's Flower Petals B mode.jpg|B Mode's Flower Petals Dualswordnb.png|No background icon File:CSO 極道滅殺～無延遲連擊玩法 Dual Sword Phantom Slayer Non-Delay Wielding Play File:CSO 카스온라인 신규초월 칼 듀얼소드 팬텀 슬레이어 리뷰(New Weapon Dual Sword Phantom Slayer Review) File:CSO_CSN_Z-Weapon_Review_Dual_Sword_Phantom_Slayer |-| Global Showcase= dualsword B.png|View model left dualsword A.png|View model right dualsword C.png|Sword feast Dualswordgsnb.png|No background icon Trivia *This is the first dual-wielded melee weapon in the Transcendence Series. *When either sword impacts any wall or enemy, rose petals and cherry blossoms emerge. This does not occur for the sword feast. *This is the first weapon that has a new attack style by using a combo. *The idle sound of A mode similar to AUG Guardian. *This is the first transcendence weapon that has a minor variant. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Dual wielded weapons Category:High damage weapons Category:Transcendent (Grade)